The Pleasure of The Hunt
by THEAssassin Peanut
Summary: For an unknown reason the new breed of Yautja females are getting weaker and smaller caused by incomplete DNA. Their male counterparts must find the solution to resolve this enigma. Their male desperation of seeking females has put all Predators in full frenzy. #WARNING: Explicit inter-species sexual content, Violence, Drama, Horror, Romance and twisted scenes.
1. Chapter on1

**Title**: The pleasure of the Hunt

Hey everyone. So this is actually my first Predator story. I usually write about anime, so i would be extremely pleased if you could be nice about this fic.

I always write M fictions, because I really love writing explicit adult, violence and adventure contents.

One more thing, I'm using some characters from John Carter's movie, but i don't want to put it as a crossover. I will wait for your opinions, if you are willing to give it to me.

* * *

**Chapter on1:** Feisty warriors

* * *

Heavy footsteps marked down the muddy path. She's being hunted for about 15 minutes and she's already tired as hell. Well, if it were not for the big Yautja she had just killed.

A trail of sweat ran down her forehead to her eyes. It burns as fuck. She's been dropped onto this planet two weeks ago. Her heart was beating uncontrollably like a chest-buster ready to leave his host's warm body.

"Shit." She cursed tripping on a supposed trap she planted.

"Ooman." A grotesque voice called her, at the same time the owner landed in front of her, making the ground shake with the impact. "Bpi'de, H'chak."

"Fuck you."

The grown Yautja cocked his head to the side and growled in amusement. She was truly what they have been saying. _"_Enough and mercy."

"Not even in your dreams." Namid attacked, only to be held by the throat.

"You are a little Sain'ja, but the fight is over." (Warrior.) He spread his lower mandibles in aggression, squeezing her throat with his huge hands.

She struggled to get free when in a flash the huge Predator fell on the ground roaring in pain.

"Finish the bitch." Namid's broken voice commanded while clutching at her throat with her eyes watering.

With a swift movement, the blade slashed his neck with a clean cut. His head fell forward and vivid green blood painted the dark ground.

"Are you ok?" Her friend Sola asked, putting her huge hand on Namid's shoulder.

"Yes." She kicked his shoulder and took his spear. "We must get going. They are coming."

Then the two females literally painted their bodies with heavy mud and left. This is going too far.

* * *

**Hideout**

On their safe nest, the two females made sure they were not followed. The last thing they wanted was a new game.

"We must stop killing them, wherever we can." Sola said, breathing heavily, her hand gracefully sliding down the cavern's humid wall.

"What? Don't tell me you wish them to take all the girls we find." Namid looked at her, eyes accusing exhaustion.

"Namid." Sola knelt in front of her. "Our resources will end quickly and they will find us. Even if we kill them, more will come. We were dropped here for a reason."

"Leave me be." The stubborn human pushed her aside and moved away.

"We cannot save everyone. The last time we did it, two were captured and one tried to kill us." She threw her blade to the ground. "The next one might even sell us out. We must focus on survive."

"Sola. I need to rest. This is a day to forget." She admitted, trying to keep her feet in place. "Let's change the topic. I'd be happy if you finish telling the rest of your culture costumes." She sat on the ground not looking at her friend.

Sola, sat by the fire and looked at her friend in anger. If she continues like this, they will end up captured. "In my planet we, the female Tharks…we are treated like shit. Males are the dominant….And each time, we show some affection, we would be marked with a hot iron." She tapped the marks, murmuring. "Most of the times, i think with my heart rather than my head."

"You are like a pariah on your society, i believe." Namid said, her elbows resting on her knees.

"When there is no more space to mark, we are executed." Sola frowned.

"I'm really happy you're finally opening yourself. I don't know if you're going to be angry with what i'm about to say, but i'm kind of glad these bastards have taken you away from there."

The beautiful Thark smiled genuinely. "If we get out, can i go to your planet?"

Namid took a place beside her. "Well, if you want to be dissected and studied, then yes."

"I rather stay here." She said, secretly feeling desperate.

"Here this is our leftovers."

Looking at food Sola exhaled in annoyance. "Namid-!"

"Please don't start. If we hadn't done anything, they would have followed us here. "

"Forget I'm not going to start an argument anything more." Sola rose and went to the opposite side.

""Look, tomorrow we go out to look for food."

"With them turning all the leaves, they find? Good thinking. "

"I'm sorry, ok?" Namid tried to get close to her friend. "I promise i won't make any more mistakes and i'll be under on your watch."

"You _will_ be." Sola assured, watching Namid smiling at her in submission.

A strong bond of friendship between two species, actually exist and these two can prove it.

Outside the jungle became aggressive and dangerous. Not only because of creatures capable of tearing and smashing everything they see, but for certain players who were seeking more than just mere preys.

* * *

**Yautja translations: **

**Bpi'de- **End, finish, Enough.

**H'Chak- **Mercy

**Sain'ja**- Warrior


	2. Chapter tw2

**A/N: **Thank you so much atiketook, write more and Karen for your reviews. And the followers as well :')

I rewrote this chapter a tone of times. I'm still not satisfied with the result.

* * *

**Chapter tw2:** The Hunt

* * *

In the next morning the two friends started to get ready to another day of survival horror exploration.

"Did you find anything?" Sola asked, trying to collect water from a crack on the cave walls with a concave piece of wood and a leaf.

"Well," Namid said uncertain of what to choose. "we have what appears to be some cockroaches, aaaaand some motherfucker huge earth like worm."

"I told you our resources, would end up quickly." Sola mumbled, ignoring her friend's bark.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"I don't know cook some-! What are you doing?" She asked, taking a step back in disgust.

Namid offered her the worm with half of the cockroach's body on her other hand, the small little legs twerking disturbingly and the bright purple blood dripping out. "Actually, it's not so bad. It tastes like…" She swallowed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "putrefied chicken."

"What is a chicken?" Sola's disgusted face remained.

"It's a bird who cannot fly, puts eggs and wakes us too early in the fucking morning. Now eat this."

"I don't want it."

"Fine." She threw the rest of the bug at Sola, making the pale green female suppress a squeal.

"Do not do that again." She circled the still moving body.

"Give me some water."

"We need to hunt now while we can."

Namid closed her eyes and took a deep breath, struggling to gulp down the water. "Agree. Follow me."

"How are we going to get out with them outside?"

"We take the alternative way." Namid, the too much adventurous female spoke with amusement.

"Where these flying blind creatures poop? No way."

"Sola, just cover your mouth and dive in, it will be quick. We will be at the surface in no time."

"Covered in excrements…in no time."

"At least they will not detect any female odor around. So _we_ have the advantage."

Sola saw her friend disappear in the dirty water. She knew Namid had something on her sleeve, and that "_supposed_" something was no good at all.

Again.

* * *

Now towering the place where his clan member lost his life, the Elder known as Bhu'ja (Ghost), examined the trap.

He allowed the vine slide down his brownish long fingers, and is mask scrutinizing each detail.

Zazin, the spear master was a self-centered pompous blooded warrior. His name actually meant that.

"It's clearly a pyode amedha c'jit trap." (Shit.)The newest bad blood spoke. Coming to the point to even feel shame for the poor ooman, who created such stupid and obvious trap.

"You are wrong pup."The Elder clicked his mandibles in regard. _"_This trap was meant to fool us."

"Fool us?" A former elite, mostly known between a lot of Yautja as Tichinde asked, stepping forward to take a closer look to the trap. "Indeed. I guess I have been getting sloppy lately." Tichinde said with a dirty amusement.

"Like Zazin, all of you do not take the prey seriously." Bhu'ja encircled the vine. "See this mark? This trap was meant to make Zazin think, the ooman had no escape. That she was at his total mercy. Powerless. "

The Old Yautja grabbed a blanket of leaves, covered in mud." Then behind this log, with this as a shelter, another female attacked him from behind. Sending him to Cetanu. Zazin always thought he's better than anyone, so he saw no excuse to examine his surroundings. That's a lesson many of you forget."

The group of Yautja's surrounded their clan leader. "These child-makers have been killing anyone who crosses their way, and this time they took his spear. They must be found and brought to our ship. "Bhu'ja turned to face them."Do not let their appearance of fear and powerless figure fool you. They are counting mostly on that."

"Capture the child-makers and bring them to the ship. Ki'sei (understood)."

"Sei-i, Bakir. But you are under Tichinde's group command. I will go back to the camp with Guan."

"Tichinde? The ooman rapist and thark lover? I would be better on my own."

Taking as an offense, Tichinde hissed, ready to strike, when Bhu'ja gave a deep extensive growl. "I don't want fights. It will give away our position."

Bakir lowered his head and eyes in submission to his wise cousin.

"Time to finally start the Nain-de (type of hunt)." The group of Yautja's parted away immediately.

The Elder continued to stare at then group until they all vanished. "Let's go." He cloaked and spoke to his loyal healer.

* * *

**Near the swamp**

"For the love of Gods," Sola washed her body. She could swear her skin was starting to rip off. "We must find a new hideout."

"Stop complaining." Namid grabbed the combi-stick. "It's time to find a motherfucker and kill it."

"Namid." Her Thark friend got up in a blink. "We left the cavern to find supplies, not to go after them. You promised."

"You are too scared to kill another one, if he comes nearby?" The human jumped down.

"IF he comes nearby, not to go after them with that purpose. We already caught their interest. And that's a really bad thing. "

"As long as we are together, we can kill them and steal their ship."

"No." Sola grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are getting ahead of yourself. You promised to me, you wouldn't make any more mistakes. Tharks do not fly and i doubt you can pilot that thing."

"Look-!"

"No more, Namid. Let's get out of here. Or we will end up dead or captured like the others." She realeased her.

"Ok, fine. Let's find some food and get the fuck out of this zone. Happy?"

"Do all humans curse like you?" She asked. Her culture does not tolerate cursing and misbehave. But Namid couldn't care less. Is her home a bunch of disrespectful white monkeys?

Smiling the human shrugged. "Some. So what do you wanna eat? Yautja meat, cockroaches wor-!?"

A huge roar throbbed through their chests, panic washing their peaceful moment. They lowered their guard only for a few seconds. And these bastards dropped a lot of creatures on this planet. "What was that?"

"We need to get moving." Sola said. Fearing that maybe was a Warhoon or even worst.

"It came that way. Maybe is that thing we killed a few weeks ago. The sound is practically the same."

Something was not right at all._ "Namid, let's get the fuck out of here. "_Sola whispered hard.

_"You're getting the thing."_ She whispered back with sarcastic amusement. "Come on."She jumped to the swamp. Sola fell trying to get a hold of this stubborn liar human.

They are dead.

* * *

"Pauking zabin (insect) pup." Tichinde hissed. His back arched and his mandibles flared.

"Why are you so irritated, great Elite Tichinde? Did I say something wrong?" Bakir moved slowly. The two Yautja's encircling each other in a menacing way. The others wanting to see blood.

"You were still on your father's testicles while i fought against worthy and dangerous preys."

"But do those worthy preys hold more value than oomans and Tharks?"

"You are so young. Inexperienced. I possessed the majestic females when they lived." Tichinde growled. "Pyode Zabin. (Soft Insect)"

"Rutting oomans and Tharks. That's why you're getting too sloppy."

Tichinde coked his head to the side in curiosity. "You hunger them, don't you?"Bakir roared in anger, making the former elite growl in amusement.

Lowering his arms and stopping encircling his opponent, he spoke. "Was that the reason your clan is hunting you, right now? Or something else? "

"You pyode ooman pauking zabin." Green blood fell from Bakir's hand. "I don't need to give you any explanation."

Turning his back, Tichinde spoke for the rest of the members. "He has more use as an aseigan (servant) than a pack member."

In a blink, Bakir knocked Tichinde down. The other's started cheer up. Finally, some blood after so many conversations.

"Tarei'hsan." (Type of bug) The young bad blood pulled his head behind and started to punch his face. "Pauking useless u'darah'je (Fucking…..abomination)."

With a swift movement, Tichinde grabbed him by the dreadlocks and tossed him away from him. Laughing the former elite cleaned his bloody face and mocked. "He has the fire of a child-maker in rut."

Blind with rage, the young Bakir drooled uncontrollably. His Yautja musk betraying his very existence. If there were another Yautja rival clan nearby a fight was ready to be taken.

"Did you hear that?"Vor'merkta rose from his place and looked around. "A prey is nearby."

"Go check it."Tichinde commanded." I will meet you once i teach this pup some respect."

* * *

**River**

Gripping the Combi-stick, Namid walked slowly in the direction of the river. "_Shit_." A trail of blood tainted the river's crystal water.

"My God." A creature that seemed to be the same species of Sola but with his appearance badly scarred, crawled to a close rock near him. The individual looked at her. His thigh missing a good portion of the muscle and open wounds with insects buried in his flesh.

"You're a warhoorn." She stated. "Fuck, Sola look. Is this you were talking about?" Namid turned around, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. "Sola?"

PHT.

The warhoorn body fell on top of her, making her collapse on the water.

"Fuck." She crawled out of him and raised her combi-stick to the supposed shooter.

From the other side of the river, was a marine. He had his silencer pistol pointed at her. "Drop the weapon."

"I ain't dropping no shit." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Insecure the marine lowered his pistol. "You're real. I thought i was alone and seeing things."

"Why did you kill him?"

"He was going to attack you." He came closer, limping on his right leg. "Who are you?"

"A human, from Earth."

The marine smiled. "What's your name?"

"Namid."

"I'm Michael."

Raising an eyebrow, Namid took a step back and motioned to the dead creature. "So…Did you do this to him?"

Tired, Michael sat on the rock, and started to examine his wounded leg. "Nah. Some monster. I just followed him here."

The silence started to grow and after a while, she decided to be the first one to break it . "So do you know how to get out of this planet?"

"I don't even know how i ended up here in the first place." He reached out for her hand. "Did you find any other human?"

"Some."

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

…

"Oh fuck." The marine ignored his painful leg and pointed the pistol.

"Don't shoot." Namid got in front of him.

"Get the fuck out the way." He warned in concentration.

"She's my friend."

"A fucking alien? She's like him." He accused, his hatred striking his target.

"She is no threat." Namid gritted her teeth. "Don't do it or i will kill you."

Michael squeezed his gun and locked eyes with Sola, who were holding a carcass, paralyzed. "Fuck this." He tried to pull the trigger, but was thrown back by a full speed net trap.

"Fuck." They started to run to the deep jungle. Hearing Michael cursing and screaming for help.

"This way." Sola threw away the carcass and quickly took a hold of Namid's hand.

Behind Vor'merkta uncloaked and excited sent a signal to Tichinde.

Let the hunt begin.

* * *

**Yautja translations:**

**Bakir**- Chosen one (I own him)

**Namid**- Dancing Star (I own her)

**Guan**- Night

**Tarei'hsan**- General term for bugs,

**Vor'merkta**- Stalker

**Zabin**- Insect or Unworthy

**Zazin**- Self-centered, pompous

**Pyode amedha**- Soft meat


	3. Chapter thr3

**Chapter thr3:** The Chiva

* * *

The air burned their nostrils. The constant huge leaves slaps stung their skin, and the feeling of someone bigger hunting them down, made the total panic take control of the tricky mind.

The jungle greeted the hot seasonal rains, leaving a very gray sky. Their hearts couldn't take anymore, but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Come." Sola's rusty voice started to break. She had hit her limit, but the feeling of her friend's hand pushed her to continue. She has to protect her.

Namid is actually her first companion. It's a shame, because her friend comes from a different planet, possesses a different religion, different personality and yet has no problem in acknowledging and accepting her, the way she is.

"Stop, stop." Namid pulled her. "You need to rest."

"No, i don't." She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her in desperation. "We have to go."

"Sola calm down." Namid took a hold of her face and spoke softly to her friend. "Everything is going to be ok. I will not leave you. Breathe slowly."

Sola dug her fingernails into Namid's shoulders, while her other two arms held her friend's forearms. When suddenly, Sola pushed her friend with all her strength.

A large Predator appeared and kicked her in the stomach, sending her far away from the place she was.

"SOLA."

Namid grabbed her combi-stick and was ready to attack their pursuer when he paralyzed her with his human like voice.

"Na'tauk, yeyin Lou-dte. (Salute brave Child-maker)" The 7"4 foot tall creature spoke. His head cocked to the side, water falling from his balancing dreadlocks and his arms faintly open, inviting her to dance.

Namid gripped her weapon and narrowed her eyes at him. Was she scared? Yes. What was the main worry?

Sola.

Why? Because if she did what Sola suggested, they wouldn't have been in this situation. It's all her fault.

His mask resembled a serpent and the forehead was smooth and it had a mouth with fangs with a split crest at the top. His adorning rings gave the impression of being gold, but shone differently.

He started to walk in circles, studying her."Dhi'rauta dekna. (Cunning eyes)"

Squeezing the combi-stick harder, Namid shared a few glances at where Sola might be. "Fuck off." She hissed.

"I praised your eyes. You disrespect." He lowered his arms, but continued with his head cocked. "Electrifying."

"You can understand me?" She wanted to slap herself for speaking instead of attacking.

"To better communicate. Responsible for females."

An amused loud chuckle made a shiver dance down her spine. Namid found herself, cornered but did not lower her guard. Another bastard rested with his elbows on his knees, watching her.

He was absurdly larger compared with the two she and Sola killed yesterday. His mask held narrowed cheek bones and….was that Sola beside him?

"YOU FUCKER." She absurdly started to run towards him, only to be grabbed from behind. "LET GO." She screamed in anger.

"Squirm, child-maker." Tichinde demanded, squeezing Namid against his body. "I will take care of you."

Tichinde broke Namid's wrist, making her cry and lose grip of her weapon. "Why panic? I am here to help you."

"F-FUCKER, F-Fuc-"

Covering her mouth, Tichinde spoke. His right hand smashing her waist against his thighs, while his left one pressed her head next to his chest. "This is your first Chiva, child-maker."He lowered his head, the dreadlocks reaching her neck." I will guide you."

Namid finally left the total terror overwhelm her. Tichinde pushed her violently on the floor. His large hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. She kicked him as hard as she could, but it was useless.

The former elite Yautja carefully lay down on top of her. He moved his head to the side, where Vor'merkta watched him curious. _"You can watch brother. But i do not share."_

"L'uij'bpe mei'hsw_e _(Crazy brother)." Vor'merkta threw Sola's body over his shoulder and then left.

"SOLA."

"Ooman, your scent is enthralling." Tichinde huffed inside his mask. His enjoyment and sick laugh, was beyond repulsive. "Please refuse me. Deny me" His strong dia'shui (Yautja musk), embracing her.

"I KILL YOU, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." She tried to move, only to feel his hand on her middle back pushing her down, removing his mask. "MOTHERFUCKER."

Grabbing a bunch of hair locks, Tichinde turned her face gently to the side, stopping the water go into her mouth. "Chiva is starting. Be ready." He huffed against her face. His long tusks caressing her cheek. "Child-maker, i will make you proud."

"LET ME GO." Her snapped crushed in pain.

Tichinde opened his mouth and a snaky like tongue licked her forehead to her visible eye. "Yeyin Sain'ja. (Brave warrior)" He said under his breath.

Namid yelled and struggled for her own sake. She felt his knees parting her legs for him. So those crazy people who defended the idea of aliens abducting people and going through all those crazy experiments were actually true.

His professional hands pulling her pants down, his hot breath caressing her and his power taking dominace over her. "STOP IT!" She grabbed one of his dreads. "I SAID STOP."

"Child-maker." Tichinde's sharp nail traced from her bellybutton to the edge of her underwear. "You are the one i chose." He pulled her head behind by her hair. "Do not fear, Chiva will prove to everyone you are worthy."

"FUCK NO." She turned her head around and managed to bite his wrist. Tichinde without any reply inserted his long middle finger inside her inquisitive heat. Rain drops trickled down his back as he purred in anticipation.

Namid bit him harder, growling and screaming with her teeth impaled on him. Her legs sandwiched between his thighs and the evidence of his alien desire only distanced by a loincloth.

Trying to rip part of him was completely hopeless. He moved his finger in circles. Opening his mandibles, Tichinde shared a purr drooling her cheek partially.

"GET OUT." She moved, the base of his finger meeting her end. Paralyzing her immediately.

Taking a gulp of air she inhaled his musk. It possessed a heavy sweet smell perfectly matched with an intense spicy flavor. Namid tried to use her free hand to hit him, but she failed miserably.

His middle finger moved insanely inside her, making her feel insensitive, while his thumb cuddled her clit. His purrs started to increase, his pupils dilated and his white and black pattern started to radiate. His desire growing painfully.

Her futile protests encouraged him to go further. Leaving her warmth, Tichinde brought his member to her entrance. His extensive growl vibrated, piercing her lungs.

"STOP IT." Tichinde pressed her down. His other hand rested on her back securing her, so he could penetrate her comfortably. He waited and did as he planned.

She no longer felt numb. The wave of pain when he withdrew and pushed it back inside, made her feel nauseous. She could swear her inner flesh felt his veins pulsing.

The human female cried in tremendous ache. His speed increasing without giving her time to adjust. Tichinde bit her on the shoulder, eagerly rumbling on her flesh.

His tongue frenetically tasting her blood, and a well trained self-control to not fully penetrate her. Cannot be broken.

Tichinde snaked an arm around her waist and other over her head. His tusks still trapped in her shoulder. Her miniature figure shouted misery and pain, ending up muffled by his own growls of pleasure.

Pulling his dreads in desperation, Namid felt her body tremble and moving unwillingly with his. Her broken wrist jingling with pain.

Biting, scratching and pulling were worthless. Why did she not think before acting?

This was all her fault. If she wasn't stubborn, Sola and she could be far away from them. She is the guilty one..as always.

Namid never ran away from her responsibilities. If she needed something, she was going for it no matter what.

Tichinde removed his tusks, blood being washed by water, he hurriedly spoke into her ear with sharp intakes of air. "_ Greet the seed of a notorious warrior_…..***growl***_who won numerous matches and hunted many_…._I'm worthy, child-maker._"Then he pressed her on the dirty floor and roared loudly.

Her body saluting the fresh air and rain drops. While his song slowly died off between the jungle.

Hunching over her, with his conceited member still trapped inside her, Tichinde took his time to recover. He always has to put his zesty touch.

Pulling her hair away from her face, he watched Namid's eyes full of tired hatred. _"Chiva is over."_ The formed elite whispered, taking her to remote areas of darkness.

* * *

**Camp**

Bhu'ja stood there with his old scars, giving him a more aggressive and intimidating appearance. "This female is perfectly healthy." He spoke casually to the leader of a not very happy ally, bad blood clan.

"She has a broken tusk. Tharks possess only two big tusks. This one looks atrocious." The leader grabbed a fainted Sola by her head and showed her to Bhu'ja.

"She gave fight. She is the daughter of Tars Thark."

The killer Predator released Sola abruptly. "I want the ooman."

Bhu'ja ignored the unwise young leader demand. "Your subordinate failed to capture them by dying. I'm offering you as an ally, this female. You accept or leave with empty hands." His tone clearly showing, the end of the argument.

The leader looked down at Sola. "Next hunt, i will be the one to take the ooman."

"What makes you think, you will hunt this particular ooman?"

Two Yautja's took Sola away."Why would she bother to risk her life for a Thark? I'm sure she will be dropped again, for your clan's thrill." The still young leader said, motioning to the rest of his clan to take off.

"Vor'merkta, where's Tichinde and the ooman?"The elder asked, watching the dark clouds approaching their location.

"On their way."

"Having a rapist on board complicates our hunt for females_." _Bakir spoke.

"Tichinde is the only Yautja from our clan and our allies who can understand and speak perfectly the ooman and Tharks language. His obsession with them only concerns him."Bhu'ja signalized to everyone to retreat to the spaceship.

"But if he continues to feed that fixation, we will never get enough females to study. He will always take them away." Bakir protested.

"Pup."Bhu'ja barked. "All outcasts clans, possesses rules. My clan and others adopted the ranking status and you are still a Youngblood. "He paused, making sure everyone was listening." Tichinde is feared and a respected former elite. Yet if he does something wrong, he receives punishment like you or any other one here."

He puffed his chest, his scars showing the menacing healed white skin. "You need to clear something between you two, challenge him."His eyes followed the submissive Bakir. "He was here before you. Respect that."

"My apologies great elder. The ooman appears to possess good DNA."

"That's Guan's job to study. You give him the samples you collected."

"Sei-i, leader." (Yes) Bakir lowered his head, waiting for Bhu'ja to pass by him.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Vor'merkta warned with crystal amusement slapping Bakir in the face.

The Youngblood hissed. He could be easily killed, if he messes around with Tichinde and Vor'merkta. He's here to show them that he fears no-one and he deserves a place and a good rank in this clan.

**XXXXX...XXXXX**

Inside the ship, each one scattered. They have lost so much time fooling around hunting puny females. But it was for a good cause. Soon they would return to their motherhship and present the chosen females and the failed ones for special experiments.

But a particular one, called too much attention. And to become popular, all the female has to do is to spark Tichinde's interest.

Well.

Just to be a female is enough.

"Where have you been? I'm tired of being called because of you."

"Brother, i had to take my time." A tone of mockery greeted Vor'merkta. "Chiva is important and takes time."

Vor'merkta stood in the entrance of the ship, watching Tichinde, leaving a trail of water. Each time they returned to the motherhship, Tichinde always got into fights. And his fights always ended up with death. Were elders or Youngbloods. Everyone wanted to see a good fight.

* * *

**Lab**

"Where have you been?" Bhu'ja asked. His mandibles twitching in anger.

"Don't worry, great Elder. She's alive." He gently placed her on top of the table.

"A broken wrist and his mark on her shoulder." Guan examined her. Grabbing a needle and injecting something on her neck. "Hurting them can damage their cells. I can inject her with something that does not correspond with her body. Not all oomans react at the same way."

"You studied their anatomy. This is a suckling's play for you." Guan glanced at Tichinde while undressing the female woman.

"Enough, Tichinde." Bhu'ja barked. "We could have been in conflict with our allies."

"Sire, they wouldn't dare to face you. This female has proven herself worthy. It will be good to see some fight." He spoke, immediately regretting calling him, his long lost memorable name.

"You can do whatever you want with them only if they have no use to us."

"Sei-i, Elder Bhu'ja." Tichinde brought his hand to his chest and bowed.

"Dismissed." He ordered, watching one of his lasts pure offspring leaving.

"You do realize, he will not follow that order? Tichinde is….Tichinde." Guan finished bandaging, Namid's wrist. "He made himself into that."

Bhu'ja took a closer look at the ooman's features. "He's no longer my suckling. Only a clan member, whom i can kill if he challenges or goes against me."

"A value member thou."

"Sei-i." Bhu'ja grabbed a light fur and covered Namid while Guan tied her to the bed.

"I need Bakir's assistance. I will send you the reports, when i'm done."

Bhu'ja gave him a short nod and left his right hand to take care the ooman. He has to administrate new rules and demand extra intense train for everyone. When they arrive, more complications and acusations will pop up.

* * *

**A/N**: A GREAT thank you for atiketook, writemoresoon and Karen for your reviews.

To the followers and favorites.

And for KAT9030 for putting me on your list. You are actually the first one to do it :')

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

THANK YOU ALL!

**Yautja's translations**

**Sei-i- **Yes

**Sire**- Father

**Sucklings-** What they call to their babies.

**Na'tauk yeyin Lou-dte **-Salute brave human

**Combi-stick**- Spear

**Dhi'rauta dekna**- Cunning eyes

**L'uij'bpe mei'hswe**- Crazy brother

**Dia'shui**- Yautja musk

**Yenyin San'ja**- Brave warrior

**Ooman**- Human

**Lou-dte-** A crawler robot, deposits facehugger eggs. Also a slur for females, translating to "Child-makers."


	4. Chapter f4r

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the AVP movies or comic books, neither Sola. Only the plot and the rest of the characters. (Sorry, i completely forgot to put this.)

* * *

**Chapter f4r:** Capture

* * *

An intense light pierced her eyes, making them blink lunaticly. Her limbs trapped and her weary body had better days. Moving her writs, Namid tried to perceive where she was and what was exactly happening.

"Ugh." She twisted her wrists and legs weakly. The numbness, making it hard to know, if she was moving or not. "I can't move." She laid her head down and blinked again.

"Do not move ooman." Guan ordered.

"You fuckers." She said, moving her head from side to side. Dizziness starting to get stronger.

"Grab this." Guan gave Bakir the kit and uncovered a drugged Namid. "We will start the cleaning procedure."

Bakir stood in front of the table, eyes completely fixed on her. A strong whiff of a recently mated female travelled from his head to toe. He looked like a pup watching something, he wasn't supposed to.

The scent of the Yautja musk possessed two components. The sweet smell used to attract females and the spicy one, to trigger their arousal and aggressiveness. In addition, to show hostility towards other males, that scent evolved to a stinging acerbic odor.

"Pup." Guan barked, pushing, Namid's leg apart. The musk turning stronger. "Pay attention."

Waking from his trance, Bakir quickly composed himself. The female mumbling unclear words, he believed to be curses.

Guan brought an iron claw that resembled a forceps and gradually began to open her entrance. "Tube."

The Youngblood watched the healer wash the evidence of Tichinde's seed. The female starting to twitch in discomfort.

"Should it be administrated now?" He asked, his eyes traveling to the table full of body fluids.

Sharing a glance at Bakir, Guan answered harshly. "That is given at the beginning. It has the purpose to clean the insides and stop the process of fecundation. Here, take a hold of her leg."

Namid started to sweat, sickness rising in her throat and a strong smell of antiseptic burning her lungs.

The Youngblood watched as Guan sprayed her insides with an natural medicine derived from one of the most commonly used fruits in the development to soften the interior of the newly born cloned females, the Naxa. "At least he did not fully break in. You can let go." He ordered, putting the tools aside and moving to her face.

Bakir took a step behind, tearing his eyes off the female's body. Curiosity and desire betraying his presence.

"Tempting isn't she?" Guan moved some hair locks off her face and checked if she had bad teeth. "Prey turns out to be more resistant than our own females." The old healer moved to her shoulder, stitched the wounds, rubbed a balm and bandaged her. "Some clans already replaced their own females."

"Prey as mates. Paya will not tolerate such thing. We should continue with our researches and find a solution." He stated, feeling disturbed by that mere thought.

"You're not the one deciding that naïve pup."Guan showered her. Carefully to not wet the bandages, waiting for the medicine flow from the inside out.

Bakir slowly untied her and took her to a bed. Her body was mild, compared with this now cloned Yautja's. The skin was smooth and this kind of hair was slick as well as unappealing.

" This becomes increasingly stressful when Tichinde does something like this. This is why you will be a healer." Guan pushed him aside and locked the compartment.

"What?" He asked, irritation rising by that simple implication. "I didn't come here to wash his toys."

Guan casually spoke to the angered Youngblood. "You have to start from the bottom like everyone else. This feud with Tichinde must end. For correct operation, we have to work together and accept the differences between us. This work will be very rewarding to you." He watched the fluffy bed embrace her body. " You will have some merit than others and you'll be able to rise in rank straightforwardly, if you put some effort on it."

Clutching his hands, Bakir shook his head. "Subject myself to such humiliation? No."

"Think wisely. Bhu'ja will not be tolerant with disobedience. If you want to stay, accept this offer. Everyone did something that embarrassed themselves, even Tichinde." Guan placed a hand on Bakir's shoulder. "This is a test too. Honor our own ways and you will be rewarded."

* * *

**Training ground **

A body crashed violently against the wall, a defiant roar echoed through the metal walls. Slowly Trabuu rose to his feet and hissed to his opponent. Blood dripping from his shoulder, he attacked.

Bhu'ja dodged the attack easily, tossing him to the ground. He stood over him and punched his face.

Jumping to the arena, Vor'merkta roared. The elder hissed to his challenger and grabbed a Combi-stick.

The two clashed, making sparks dance around them. Experience against brutal force. Vor'merkta used the sharp tip of his weapon and scratched the abdomen of his leader.

Bhu'ja allowed his opponent to make the first mistake. Vor'merkta spun around, leaving an opening for him. He fell on the floor and made it on time to block the aggressive strike.

Bhu'ja rotated and with his weapon, threw Trabuu over Vor'merkta. The two warriors got up and hissed. Guan at the doorway motioned for his attention.

With one small gesture, Bhu'ja ordered them to continue the spar, and walked to Guan. Blood oozing down his rough skin."You were supposed to send me the reports not to come here."

"The ooman is resting. She must recover first, and then i will start with the exams. I also spoke with Bakir."

Bhu'ja waited fixed on his healer. "His reaction?"

"He wasn't happy, but accepted."

"He doesn't have much of a choice either." Bhu'ja walked side by side with Guan. "He first has to pass his Chiva, and prove he's worth between us. Just then you can give him the mechanism."

* * *

**Lab**

Opening her eyes, Namid found herself resting on a bed. Her hair and body soggy. She turned her head to the side and saw a blurry figure.

Gradually this same figure began to take shape and features. Alarmed, she leaned against the wall. A strong, sharp pain hit her inside making her bend over and wince loudly.

She sharply gasped, when realizing, her body possessed no clothes. Trying to grab the furs to cover her body, Namid narrowed her eyes at the creature.

Bakir stood with his arms resting on his sides, studying her. His round eyes trying to decipher this ooman.

"Where the fuck, you are looking at?" She clutched onto the furs, her voice weak but vicious.

"Answer me." She ordered. "HEY." She punched the glass, startling him. She expected him to hiss or roar, but he continued looking at her. Like he was seeing for the very first time a human being.

"Once i get out of here, i will castrate you, make you swallow your dick and watch you DIE." She spit in the glass.

He did not budge, instead he blinked. What?

"_She is threatening you._" Bhu'ja stood at the door. The Youngblood greeted him with a bow. "_I have heard you accepted Guan's proposal." _He immediately went to Namid and bent down to her eye level.

She sat there on the bed, and hit the glass again. "Bitch."

Guan growled._ "_Wrist injured. Stop it."

Cocking his head to the side, Bhu'ja tapped the glass with the point of his dark purple nails. As predicted, she spat again. "Dead. You're sooo dead."

"_She looks fine._"

"_Tired and confused. Not fine." _Guan grabbed some bandages and stitches.

_"Do you oppose to your new contribute to the clan as the healer apprentice?" _ Bhu'ja locked his expressionless brown eyes with the infuriated female.

_"No, great elder."_

_"You sure?" _ He turned around, his short dreadlocks touching his jaw.

"BITCHIES."

"_At first i did not understand, but now i know i have to swallow my pride and not ruin the clan's interests. And find my place here, between you."_

_"_Tell me where's Sola, Faggots._"_ Guan warningly grumbled. She hospitality gave him the middle finger. "Fuck you."

"_Tichinde and you will work together. He's more experienced and he will be your master to your Chiva's journey._" He gratefully accepted Guan's medical items.

"_I will try my best to make it work and challenge him whenever is needed." _He bowed.

"SOLA. WHERE IS SHE?" She leaned against the wall and kicked the glass. "TELL….ME….NOW."

Bhu'ja and Guan shared a few words between them and then the elder left. "Ooman, halt." The healer motioned with his hand. "Rest to be treated."

She spoke soundless words." Fuck you."

"_Bakir._" Guan called. _"You will learn the basic procedures. And be responsible to take care of her."_

_"Taking care? Can't i just put her with the others?"_ He followed Guan.

"No. "Guan pressed a button and a dark purple gas filled up her compartment."She will serve you as a test to your abilities and restraint." He waited for the gas to dissipate and brought her to the exam table.

The young Yautja spoke deadly serious. "No harm will come to her. "

"You did not complete your Chiva, which means you don't have the right to mate. That is what i meant. Letting an unmated male take care of a prime female is doubtful."

"I don't have intentions to mate with a female from a different kind. I rather wait."

Guan rumbled in amusement. "Wait? Do you really think we are close to know, how to solve this disgraceful outbreak?"

…

"Bakir….Many here have taken unusual females. That is no shame. To breed is one thing and to ease yourself, is another. Nowadays, the right to mate has evolved into an obsession." Guan cleaned the human's forehead and grabbed her arm. "Not everyone will have that luxury. Only high rank males will have our females."

"And about the challenges?"

"That courtesy have died a long time ago. They will kill you on the spot."

Bakir lowered his head, outraged by that unfair decision."If i find a female?" He saw the healer bring the syringe to her arm.

"They will take her away from you." Guan gave him the blood sample.

"So, how do those with lower ranks, manage to reproduce?"

"Like i said before." The healer wrapped Namid's lower body with bandages. "Some already took females from different species and others simply mate without anyone knowing it."

* * *

**A few days later**

"So," Leaning against the wall with a few strands of hair over her face and one arm resting on a knee, she looked him up and down. "you will be my permanent babysitter from now on?"

Bakir prepared his exam table, completely ignoring the annoying ooman. It took him a while to memorize all the ooman tools. He wished to drug her, so he could avoid her attacks. He almost lost an eye on his first exam. Having a scar to prove it.

"Tsk." She looked to the door and licked her lips. "Don't think this is over."

After what seemed an eternity, she finally looked at him. Her prison compartment was already open, and he waited for her beside the exam table.

Not moving, she caught his round yellow eyes staring back at her. His tusks rubbing between each other leisurely. "Dha-viath ooman." (Disaster, human.) He called, tapping on the table.

Smiling ghostly, Namid gave him the middle finger. "Nah, not this time."

Tilting his head, Bakir blinked. He looked at his hand, twitched his long fingers and did the exact same gesture to her. "Na'tauk?" (Salute?)

Namid snorted with a chuckle. "You look retarded."

The Youngblood allowed his hands to rest at his sides and blinked. "Iu ook tartet."

Crossing her legs, she showed him her palms. "Want to learn some colorful vocabulary?"

Seeing as he did not understand, Namid covered her breasts with her hair and walked up to him, his tall figure taking a step back. "Repeat after me." She motioned to her lips. "Fuck."

Cocking his head from side to side, Bakir leaned a bit forward. "Fck." This sounds familiar.

"Close enough." She arched an eyebrow. "Now say, dick."

"Dk."

"Hummm, shit."

Taken back, he blinked. Was she teaching him swearwords? Because one thing he knows, the word Shit is C'jit in his language. That is the only word he knows in ooman language. Is Fuck….Pauk?

Growling, he flared his mandibles. "C'jit ooman." (Shitty human.)

Laughing, Namid retreated to her bed. "I knew you would understand. At least these kind of things."

"Bpi'de." (Enough).

"Ahhh go fuck yourself." The stubborn human, climbed up the bed and took her previous position. Her prison closing smoothly behind her.

Bakir growled loudly he had the urge to snap her neck. "Ooman, cohme."

She grimaced, sensing fluids tainting her lower bandages. Taking a sneak peek under the furs, she saw blood and a doughy yellow color forming between her legs. "Holy shit."

"_Why isn't the ooman being examined?_" Guan stood at the door, looking at her. Not giving him time to answer, he walked to her compartment. "Good sign. Clean and healing."

Lifting her head, she punched the glass. "Fuck you. This is period not cleaning. You did something to cause this yellow infection on me, Bitch."

"Cleaning."

"Period."

"Clean, ooman. Good for your system."

Gritting her teeth, Namid felt every vein in her body pumping with wrath. "What do you butt-faces possibly want from me? HEY! Don't you walk away from me. YOU FUCKER."

"_Better wait for her to fall asleep._"

"_Isn't better to clean her now?_"

"_The emotional signs she is manifesting are overloading her nerves. It may cause an internal bleeding and infect her cells with the product i injected._" Sharing a glance at her, Guan caught the intense blazing stare she gave him. _"Her body has to expel the chemicals naturally. We cannot make her fall asleep with more gas."_

Bakir removed his eyes off her and focused on the impatient healer._"I have the results of the blood samples you took…..It was a bit diffi-!"_

_"Give it to me." _ He demanded. "_You did not earn the mechanism. That's why it was difficult._"

"_What mechanism?"_

"_Go train, Tichinde will soon take you to your Chiva. This latest testes served to explore a little bit of your patient and memory. Dismissed."_

* * *

**A/N**- Thank you so much for you kind reviews, fav and followers. The motivation rises when i know, you people are here to read my work. Special thanks to JigokuShoujosRevenge, PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu, write more soon, DiamondDi and atiketook. AND of course the anonymous readers.

I really hope this wasn't confused. Thank you so much!

**Yautja translations**

**Ooman**- Human

**Paya**- Godness

**Na'tauk-** Salute

**Dha-viath**- Disaster

**Pauk**- Fuck

**C'jit**- Shit

**Bpi'de-** Enough/End


	5. Chapter fiv5

**Chapter fiv5:** Nightmares

* * *

"_Focus._" Namid punched her accomplice hard in the shoulder.

"_Sorry_." He cleaned his nose.

"_Remember, we only have a few seconds to do this. You take the kid and i will go to his parents."_

"_Ok." _He nodded, trying to disguise the nervousness.

"_Listen newbie, if you fail, i will shoot you in the head."_Without delay, both covered their faces and moved silently to the house.

Making sure, the whole neighborhood was asleep, Alex asked her insecure._ "Do i have to shoot?"_ The nerves rising.

She spoke between gritted teeth, a strong desire to kick him in the balls._ "Focus on the fucking job."_

Suddenly the front light illuminated them both._ "Back off, back off_." she whispered harshly.

Reopening her eyes, the light greeted her sight with a disturbing shadow. "Little Sain'ja."

She punched the air panicky, losing her breath. "NO." Her body sweating like a cascade and her eyes searching the room for the cause of her distress. "_You fucker_."She broke from pure horror to silence.

The lab had no one but her. Her fluffy prison opened with a tray of watery orange food on top of the furs. And the antiseptic smell stronger than the last time.

Looking down at her body, she noted, he had changed her and her breasts were freely at show for the entertainment of anyone who walked in. Waves of shame punched her right in the face.

No respect at all.

Trying to find anything to cover her body, Namid found nothing than her previous dirty bandages. "Shit."

* * *

Wandering through the alien spaceship can even be a bad idea, but Sola has to be here. What is the probability to find her?

0 to 2%.

But there's always a chance. Right?

A sharp hissing sound whispered from minute to minute, the hot air plagued her lungs and the slight fog erased her feet. Just like in the movies.

Moving silently, she felt the ship flutter through her very soul. Small sounds began to establish with distinction. Grotesque clicks and growls oscillated with her villain heart, which was ready to escape from her throat.

Parts of the walls adorned with strange symbols and the dim lights emphasizing her coat of sweat. Turning into a corner, the lighting of an open door, reached the middle of the wall she was using as assistance.

Crouching down, the young human made her way up beside the door, using her hands as a guide, so she would not stumble in the many tubes scattered across the floor.

Just a peek in microseconds has been enough to see a huge bastard with his back turned on her. Leaning back against the wall, Namid closed her eyes and gently squeezed her throat. The strong pounding overpowered her hearing and touch. '_Shit, shit, shit._'

'_Give me a fucking break._' Peeking once more, she felt all the hair on her body standing up.

Large portions of blood and organs were in huge flasks. Young women and Tharks rested inside compartments and others completely open from the chest to the genital area.

The atmosphere became mute and satanic. She no longer heard hissing or felt her heart beat. She was frozen.

The freak show displayed before her, washed the remains of her consciousness. The smell of blood and putrefied body remains admirably did not make her vomit. She rested half of her face against the structure of the metal door. Like a child watching the parents arguing.

Her green orbs followed his huge clawed hands, playing around with the stomach of a human female. Long brownish sharp dreadlocks tickling his honey colored waist, his muscles evenly distributed and a dragon like mask with four horns came up to half of his head and the lateral areas of his chin.

'_God_.' All these years e, she never believed in God, angels and saints. Now, she is mentally asking for help. '_Don't let her be here.'_

Taking her previous position, Namid focused her stare on the white fog. Could this be worse than her past actions?

Maybe or maybe not.

Shaking those thoughts off, she nimbly moved to the other side. The sound of tools and that disturbing sticky sound rang her ear like annoying perfect neighbors who try to welcome everyone in the neighborhood.

Walking back to an uncertain fate, Namid convinced herself she would eventually find someone to help her in that place. Her eyes betrayed fear and discomfort.

So much shit she had done in her life, how could she be prepared to face anything for someone who is not from the same species as her?

Sola knows everything about her past, yet doesn't stop caring for her horrible person. In fact, it was because of her that Sola was taken away.

She stopped when her hand touched something rough with holes. Lifting her isolated gaze, she saw a wide macabre collection of various kinds of unknown skulls adorning the yellowish walls, displayed as trophies.

The longer she walked down that incredulous path, more skulls she found. And each one turning into very familiar ones. Rhinos, elephants, crocodiles, felines, humans and tharks.

Jesus.

Her eyes marched up to the ceiling, to a huge dinosaur skull. Stopping and looking at where she had come, the wall of the opposite side was also full of those.

A strong hiss, but this time has not come from the tubes expelling pressured air. Turning around, the human found herself in front of an opened door.

Darkness engulfing the surroundings of a hexagonally shaped light in the middle of the room. The temperature suddenly turning colder. Something bewitching invited her inside.

Entering, Namid gradually walked silently to the border of the light. Her heart pounded quietly, her skin sweated coldly and her feet trembled. Looking around, the sharp hiss brought again that mute atmosphere.

Water droplets stained the floor, shining cracks dazzled in the dark, when suddenly something huge and black attacked her. She hit the ground with a giant yell. The creature stopped before her very eyes with an inner elastic mouth, rubbing the small teeth on her nose.

"_Fuck_." She whispered, her legs tucked to the chest with the hands resting on her sides and her eyes wide open. The creature was pushed back with a strong yank. It fell on its sides, wiggling and screaming.

A leash wrapped around on its tail and neck.

Coming from the darkness, another bastard acknowledged her. He pulled the creature again, encircling both leashes on each wrist. He focused solemnly on her.

Glancing to the creature's captor, Namid felt her hatred rising with no end. "SON OF A BITCH." She screamed, furious, waving her hands. An unwisely move to her breasts.

Cocking his head to the right side, the Yautja, gave an amused growl. A half-naked female, seeing for the first time a Kainde amedha. (Hard meat), and takes her time to revile him instead of feeling fear…This must be Tichinde's fresh plaything.

He watched her calling all types of human names, dancing around in ferocity and hatred. "Ooman, dtai'kai-dte, h'ka-se."(Human, Fight now.) He then released the creature, who charged with an incredible speed.

"Fuck." She squeaked and ran to the border of the light marks. "When I get my hands on you, you're fucked." She spat, trying to slither like a snake from the creature's attacks.

He threw a sharp stick to her feet and watched her clumsily trying to get it. He tugged the creature, whom even without eyes, followed her movements. It hissed again, digging its claws on the floor, trying to gather impulse of attack.

Namid took a defensive stance, her eyes having nothing than to avoid and attack certain targets. Height and strength do not compare to the intelligence.

Smart but foolish.

The creature attacked. She jumped back, and scratched the creature's chest at the same time it threw her to the ground with an effortlessness slap.

Wide eye she got up and backed away quickly. The throbbing pain still crushing her nerve cells. "Acid? You fucking mooncalf. You're DEAD."

Long brawny arms crushed her against a searing body. She struggled violently to get herself free. The creature running towards her and then pulled back with strong yanks. "FUCKERS."

An ailing daunting voice cracked her precious bones one by one. "Nain-dsintja-de." (The Perfect wins.)

"NO." She despairingly barked while squirming excruciatingly. Her whole body being tattooed with her captor jagged skin. He submitted a penetrating exhilarating guffaw.

"Yeyin little Sain'ja." (Brave warrior.) " Some time has passed since our little rendezvous." Tichinde kept her under his strong hold. She gave no sign of giving up, getting panicked more and more. "J'adore quand vous êtes agressif." (I love when you're aggressive.)

"AH NO." She used her feet to hurt him in the ankles and her head to bite his unreachable arms. "LET ME GO."

"You fight so well." He cocked his head to the side, trying to trap her lively head under his chin. "Truly a spirited Lou-dte." (Child-maker.)

"Kiande ooman." (Hard human). Trabuu, admitted, stringing the reins of the creature on two metal rings on the floor.

With a twitch of his head, Tichinde commanded Trabuu to grab Namid by her legs. With one arm under her neck and the other beneath the breasts, he swirled and placed her on the floor.

A sturdy knee, kept her in her place, his long bejeweled dreadlocks tickling and that horrific creature mask, obscuring her light.

His long fingers grasped shrewdly her face. "Shush now." Trying to looking down, she saw the one controlling the creature holding her legs down, watching.

"I told you." Tichinde pleasantly passed his hand on her forehead, tenderly pulling away her hair from her face. "You are worthy, Child-maker."

Her chest rose and fell with a hasty panic, eyes burning with rage and his hand deliberately crawling down to her breasts. Then he looked ahead of him.

Tension starting to augment. The intense sweet smell with spicy flavor she had the displeasure to witness on the first time, started to evolve into a stinging uncomfortable acerbic odor.

A vibrating aggressive growl came from her captor's chest, sending tremors to her ribcage. "S'yui-de pup." (Bastard/Son of a Bitch.) He barked in a wild, agitated way.

Bakir stood in the doorway, clutching his fists outraged with his "supposed" master. Without warning, Tichinde rose and yield a huge roar. The strong gesture echoing across the walls.

The youngblood was prepared to reply, when another yautja appeared beside him. He had never seen him aboard the ship.

He was more muscular, with bulkier armor that covered most of his body. The silhouette constituted by wider shoulders, narrower waist and a smaller head. And the mask, still bore the former clan's symbol upon the forehead.

He followed him with his eyes, watching and taking a step aside. Tichinde assumed a peaceful posture, but his scent completely denounced the opposite.

"Bpi-de." (Enough) Bhu'ja commanded, his strong authoritarian voice, striking each area of his whole domain.

"Ooman." Guan hurriedly pushed Bakir aside to grab the female. He paused, looking Tichinde that focused his eyes sternly on the new member of the clan. "Come." He grabbed both her wrists, preventing her from reaching and hit anyone near her.

"Disgusting rapists. Let me go." She was dragged away to the leader. Tichinde's tall figure decorating the place like a statue and the bastard who grabbed her legs withdrew himself to the creature that hissed in hostility.

Bhu'ja took Namid by the upper arm, yanking her in the process. "Ar'noh-dwa dh-arn ei'thah zes'rin-dta Chiva." (Find me before you go to the Chiva.) The leader commanded, before making his leave.

* * *

**A/N**- Hello. I want to thank everyone who's been taking time to follow, read, fav and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me. I wouldn't have any motivation to continue if it weren't for all of you.

I'm sorry if i'm not writing the names here, like i always do. I don't even know if i will continue this story anymore. I'm feeling extremely depressed with personal problems.

I'm sorry.

Have good readings.

**Yautja translations**:

**Kainde amedha**- Hard meat

**Ooman, dtai'kai-dte, h'ka-se**-Human, Fight now

**Nain-dsintja-de- **The Perfect wins.

**Lou-dte-** Child-maker

**Kiande Ooman**- Hard human

**Ar'noh-dwa dh-arn ei'thah zes'rin-dta Chiva**- Find me before you go to the Chiva.


End file.
